Mark II
The Mark II (2'), was constructed as a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As the first suit of Iron Man armor built at Stark Industries, the 'Mark II armor was soon replaced by the Mark III after initial flight testing and was later recolored into the famous Red and Gold armor. Armor Design The Mark 2 was first revealed in the movie Iron Man. The suit was taken by Rhodey (James Rhodes) and later in Iron Man 2 turned into War Machine equipped with weapons from Justin Hammer. Soon, in Iron Man 3, War Machine is altered into Iron Patriot, a new and almost completely different armor. Technological Characteristics Weaponry The Mark II is equipped with two flight stabilizers that can also be used as repulsors when in tough situations. History Iron Man (film) The Mark II armor was first constructed by Tony Stark after escaping the Ten Rings. The suit was much more streamlined than the Mark I, with more focus on flight. The suit was taken on its first flight, where it was discovered it had a problem with freezing at high altitudes. It was quickly replaced with the Mark-III armor. Iron Man (Film Video Game) Tony constructed the Mark II upon his return to America. During his initial flight and combat training, the Maggia Crime Syndicate attacked Stark Industries, angry at the shut-down of the Weapons Development Division.Using the Mark II, Stark fought them off, until they hijacked a prototype Stark Gunship, which Tony shot down. The Mark II can be unlocked later, and is the fastest suit in the game. Iron Man 2 Tony becomes drunk at, what Tony believes to be, his last birthday party while in the Iron Man armor. Tired with Stark's child-like behavior, James Rhodes steals the Mark II and battles Tony's Mark IV armor, demolishing several rooms in his house. Rhodes then delivers it to the US Air Force, who in time, transform it into the War Machine armor. The Avengers (film) There is no mention and appearance of the Mark II. Iron Man 3 Prelude (Comic) After the events of Iron Man 2, Tony and James Rhodes argued about the ownership of The Mark II or as it is called by James Rhodes 'War Machine'. Tony disassembled the 7.62-mm Minigun which was attached at the back of the armor because it was Hammer tech and he wanted to have The Mark II back in his hall of armor which consisted of The Mark I,Mark III,Mark IV, and The Mark VI, excluding the Mark II. However, when Rhodey lost The Mark II / War Machine, he also gained a new armor, War Machine Mark II. The new armor is the Iron Patriot armor. Iron Man 3 The War Machine armor, which is a altered Mark II has been altered into The Iron Patriot armor. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * There are no current trivia available on this topic, as of the moment. Gallery http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-geoIsvRDGs External Links & References ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology